Yesta Begehr
by Silith-Morniel
Summary: Geht es Euch gut?", fragte sie und schaute auf den Elb herab, welcher immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Miene sah er sie an. "Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete er dann nach einer Weile.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: SilithMorniel

Autor: SilithMorniel

Genre:Weiss nicht…o.O'' Freundschaft/Abenteuer/Humor/Liebe/Romantik (maybe?xD)

Disclaimer:Alsor Glori gehört Tolkien, genauso wie die Umgebung, in der sich die Story abspielt. Alle anderen Charaktere entspringen meiner Fantasie und gehören mir

Widmung:Ich widme diese Story –Squall .V Wieso? Einfach so, weil ich ihn liebe /''

Anmerkung d. Autorin: Falls jetzt irgendwer ankommt und mir erzählt: „Wäh, du hast Glori voll Ooc gemacht!" Dann soll gesagt sein, dass ich NICHT das Silmarillion gelesen habe(werde es aber nachholen irgendwann), ich Glorfindel trotzdem voll toll finde und ich ihn in der Story so wirken lasse, wie ich meine, dass es am besten in die Story passt ;-)

Feedback:  Jaaa, darüber freut sich jeder Künstler, also schreibt mir Kommentare, damit ich weiss, was gut und was nicht so gut ist''

_Kapitel 1_

Es war ein kühler Morgen und jedes Blatt, jeder Halm, jede Blüte wurde bedeckt von zartem Raureif. Die Sonne warf ihr diffuses Licht durch das Blätterdach des Düsterwaldes und die Vögel zwitscherten ihr morgendliches Lied. Alles sprach dafür, dass dies ein wunderbarer Tag werden würde. Neraya, eine junge Elbin, war auf dem Weg ins Schloß, wo sie ihrer Schwester Laurelin für die bevorstehende Hochzeit alles erdenklich Gute wünschen und der Hochzeit selbst beiwohnen wollte.

Sie ritt schnell und die Bäume flogen an ihr vorbei wie grüne Schleier, sie hoffte inständig, dass sie noch rechtzeitig vor der Hochzeit eintreffen würde. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie nicht sofort mit dem ersten Vogelgesang aufgestanden war.

Bald erreichte sie das Schloss. Es herrschte reger Betrieb und Neraya hatte leichte Probleme sich mit ihrem Pferd einen Weg durch die Massen zu bahnen. Niniel, ihr Pferd, wurde zunehmend unruhiger und alles Zureden von Neraya zeigte keinerlei Wirkung auf die Stute. Als dann ein Wachtrupp gerade zur Wachablösung aufmarschierte, keilte das Pferd nach hinten aus und traf einen von ihnen. Neraya hatte alle Hände voll zutun, um Niniel wieder zu beruhigen und als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, sprang sie von ihrem Pferd ab, um nach dem zu sehen, den es gerade getroffen hatte.

„Haltet mal!", mit diesem Satz drückte sie einem dunkelhaarigen Elb die Zügel in die Hand, welcher ihr nur völlig perplex hinterher starrte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei dem Elb, der sich einen deftigen Pferdetritt eingefangen hatte.

„Geht es Euch gut?", fragte sie und schaute auf den Elb herab, welcher immer noch auf dem Boden saß.

Mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Miene sah er sie an.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete er dann nach einer Weile.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hatte es eilig und Niniel ist solche Massen nicht gewohnt."

„Du hattest das Pferd nicht unter Kontrolle."

„Hatte ich wohl", fauchte Neraya den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Elb an.

„Deswegen hat mich der Gaul auch getreten", er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Neraya verdrehte entnervt die Augen und streckte dem Elb ihre Hand entgegen.

„Wollt Ihr nicht mal langsam aufstehen? Ich habe es eilig."

Er nahm ihre Hand und Neraya zog ihn auf die Beine, dann nahm sie wieder die Zügel an sich und wollte verschwinden.

„Warte!"

Neraya drehte sich um und schaute den Elb verständnislos an.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, dann musst du den König fragen", sie lächelte und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder", rief sie dann noch über die Schulter und verschwand dann endgültig in Richtung königlicher Ställe.

Bei den Ställen angekommen versorgte sie ihr Pferd und sorgte dafür, dass es seinen eigenen Stellplatz bekam. Dann jagte sie durch das Schloss und verlief sich an die vier Mal auf dem Weg zu dem Gemach ihrer Schwester. Als sie es endlich erreichte, klopfte sie vorsichtig an.

„Wer ist da?", hörte sie dumpf aus dem Zimmer klingen.

„Ich bin's Neraya!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Neraya machte große Augen, als sie ihre Schwester sah.

„Wow… Steht dir echt gut", meinte sie dann mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was genau? Der Bauch oder das Kleid?", lachte Laurelin.

Neraya musterte Laurelin gespielt kritisch und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter als zuvor.

„Na beides natürlich! Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich, fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause."

„Das tue ich immer wenn ich hier bin. Sag, was wird es, ein Junge oder Mädchen?"

Neraya ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und begutachtete ihre große Schwester.

„Wir lassen uns überraschen."

Laurelin lächelte und strich über die leichte Wölbung an ihrem Leib.

„Ah… Dann weiss ich ja noch gar nicht, ob ich eine Nichte oder einen Neffen bekomme!"

„Spätestens in 8 Monaten wirst du es erfahren."

„Das ist aber noch so lange hin", schmollte Neraya und zog eine Schnute.

„Jetzt schmoll doch nicht so rum, wie sieht das denn aus?"

„Du hast Recht, heute ist ein fröhlicher Tag, da sollte man nicht schmollen."

„Ach… Neraya?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe gehört, dein Pferd hat nach Lord Glorfindel ausgetreten, als die Wächter auf dem Weg zur Ablösung waren?"

„Eh? Was? Der Kerl ist gar kein Wächter?!"

Neraya wurde ganz blass und sah ihre Schwester entsetzt an.

„Nein, er war wohl gerade zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", Laurelin amüsierte sich köstlich an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer jüngeren Schwester.

„Oh, verdammt!", Neraya hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen die nächst beste Wand geschlagen.

Laurelin lachte erneut auf.

„Sag mal, willst du dich nicht mal langsam umziehen?"

Neraya sah an sich herab.

„Oh… Ja… Mist! Meine Sachen!"

„Keine Sorge, Vater wusste, wie vergesslich du bist, er hat deine Sachen gestern herschicken lassen."

Teils erleichtert, teils verlegen bedankte Neraya sich, während Laurelin ein helles, gelbes Kleid aus dem Schrank zog.

„Du weißt ich hasse gelb und Vater weiss das auch… Und ihr beide wisst, wie sehr ich dieses Kleid verabscheue…", nörgelte sie, während sie ihre Reitgewandung auszog.

„Zieh es für mich an, nur heute."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann", entgegnete Neraya dann resignierend und zog das Kleid an.

„Ich weiss gar nicht was du hast. Es sieht doch fantastisch an dir aus."

„Ich hasse gelb."

Laurelin seufzte.

„Na gut… Könntest du mir mit dem Diadem helfen?"

„Sicher…"

Neraya half beim Aufsetzen des Diadems und frisierte Laurelin noch ein wenig nach.

„So. Jetzt bist du die schönste Braut, die Düsterwald je gesehen hat."

Neraya war stolz auf ihre Schwester und freute sich für ihr Liebesglück.

„Du übertreibst!"

„Nein, tue ich nicht. So, ich werde mich dann mal unter das ‚Fußvolk' mischen."

„Mach das."

„Laurelin?"

„Ja?"

„Viel, viel Glück und alles Gute."

„Danke."

Dann verschwand Neraya eilig aus Laurelin's Gemach.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

_Kapitel 2_

Als Neraya die Tür aufschlug, um sie dann schnell wieder zu schließen, bemerkte sie, wie der Schwung von etwas mit einem dumpfen Knall abgefangen wurde. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, blickte sie in das Gesicht von eben dem Elben, dem sie vor einer Stunde begegnet war.

„Thaur!", rief sie und wurde erneut blass.

„Irgendwie scheine ich heute wirklich Pech zu haben", grinste der Elb sie an.

„Ja, Pech mit mir", murmelte Neraya.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung Herr Glorfindel", sie verneigte sich vor ihm und hoffte, dass dieser peinliche Moment schnellstmöglich vorüberging.

„Heute Morgen wart Ihr aber nicht so höflich, Neraya", grinste er sie an.

Neraya sah Glorfindel leicht entsetzt an.

„Woher-?"

„Ihr sagtet doch, ich solle mit dem König sprechen, nun Elfaron ist ein Freund von mir."

Glorfindels unverschämtes Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während Nerayas Entsetzen immer mehr wuchs.

„Ihr, Ihr, Ihr seid ein Freund von Elfarion??", stotterte sie.

„Ein sehr guter sogar. Woher kommen denn auf einmal diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln? Heute Morgen waren wir noch beim Du."

„Heute Morgen war heute Morgen und jetzt ist jetzt. Heute Morgen wusste ich ja nicht einmal, wer Ihr seid!"

„Und? Macht das jetzt nun einen Unterschied?"

Neraya lief puterrot an und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser Elb brachte sie noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns, konnte er nicht EINMAL etwas so hinnehmen, wie es war?!

„In der Tat."

„Hmm… Dann würde ich sagen begleitest du mich heute auf der Hochzeit und ich vergesse, dass dein Pferd mich getreten und du mir die Tür vor den Kopf geschlagen hast."

Neraya glaubte sich verhört zu haben und sah Glorfindel wütend an.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin?!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb er gelassen und lächelte sogar auch noch provozierend.

„Wer du bist? Eine kleine aufbrausende Elbin, mit keinerlei Respekt vor der Obrigkeit."

„Ich geb' dir gleich keinen Respekt und alles!", brüllte sie und wollte auf ihren Gegenüber losstürmen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten.

„So? Wirklich? Ich hätte auch etwas ganz anderes verlangen können."

„Das… das klären wir im Garten!"

Sie packte den Elb am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, dass sie unterwegs mit verwunderten Blicken begafft wurden, störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Im Garten angekommen, drückte sie ihn auf eine der weißen Bänke runter und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus wie ein billiges Flittchen oder was?! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mit so einem wie dir JEMALS ins Bett gehen würde!", schrie sie ihn an.

Glorfindel währenddessen schien es nur noch amüsanter zu finden, wie sie sich aufregte und immer röter im Gesicht wurde.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich so etwas von dir verlangen würde?"

Neraya holte tief Luft und wollte erneut auf Glorfindel einbrüllen, doch sie hielt inne.

„Was?"

„Du hast schon recht verstanden."

„Ach ist jetzt auch egal!"

„Also, was ist jetzt? Begleitest du mich oder nicht?"

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?", fragte sie resignierend.

„Nein, hast du nicht."

Neraya seufzte und sah sich um.

„Na dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Also wirklich, du tust ja gerade so, als hätte man dich zum Tode verurteilt."

„Das wird auch mein Tod sein, wenn man mich mit dir sieht", knurrte sie.

„Das denke ich nicht."

Glorfindel erhob sich und bot Neraya seinen Arm an.

„Hör mal, es muss nicht unbedingt jeder denken wir wären ein Paar, es reicht schon, wenn ich dir den ganzen Tag am A- ehm, am Hinterteil kleben muss."

„Wir müssen uns sowieso beeilen, die Zeremonie fängt gleich an."

Glorfindel ergriff Nerayas Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Hey!! Was zum Teufel-?! Lass mich los!"

Doch Glorfindel ignorierte geschickt ihr Gekeife und Gezeter. Irgendwann blieb er plötzlich stehen und bot ihr erneut seinen Arm an. Neraya biss sich auf die Zunge und machte diesmal keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren. Das alles tat sie nur, damit ihre Schwester eine schöne Hochzeit hatte und damit dieser Tag nicht in einem Desaster endete.

Sie betraten den Zeremonienraum und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie viel Zeit sie verschwendet hatte, während sie Glorfindel angeschrieen hatte. Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zu den beiden um.

„Na klasse! Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für eine Verspätung gibt es gar nicht!", zischte sie Glorfindel zu und wollte seinen Arm loslassen, doch er hielt ihren Arm fest, sodass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich zu fügen. Ein Getuschel und Raunen ging durch die Menge und Neraya spürte, wie alle Blicke an ihr hafteten. Etwas Unangenehmeres als das hier gab es gar nicht. Das hier war ein einziger Alptraum, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen konnte und sie wünschte sich, dass der Erdboden sie doch verschlucken möge. Aber wie das halt so ist mit Wünschen, nicht alle gingen in Erfüllung und dieser hier erst recht nicht.

Neraya war froh, als sie endlich ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und die Menge sich der Hochzeitszeremonie widmete. Laurelin sah wirklich wunderschön aus in ihrem cremefarbenen Schleppenkleid und auch ihr Verlobter machte eine gute Figur in seinem Festtagsgewand. Neraya konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf das, was vorne passierte und gab sich die größte Mühe um Glorfindel neben sich komplett zu ignorieren. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr, als sich das Paar küsste und somit der Bund zwischen Elfaron und Laurelin besiegelt worden war. Die zwei waren einfach das perfekte Paar und Neraya hoffte, dass sie auch eines Tages so glücklich sein würde wie Laurelin. Aber erstmal musste sie die männliche Blondine neben sich loswerden.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

_Kapitel 3_

Am Abend gab es ein großes Fest, zu dem alle eingeladen worden waren. Es kamen Menschen aus Gondor, Hobbits aus dem Auenland und sogar der eine oder andere Zwerg hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen um dem Fest beizuwohnen. Neraya beglückwünschte ihre Schwester mittlerweile zum siebten Mal und sagte ihr mindestens zum hundertsten Mal, wie toll sie und Elfaron zusammen aussahen.

„Es ist ein großartiges Fest. Aber ich hatte auch nichts anderes von euch erwartet", plapperte sie vergnügt und ihr Redeschwall schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

„Das sagtest du bereits Neraya", entgegnete Laurelin und lachte.

„Oh… Naja…"

„Du sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du Glorfindels Begleitung bist?"

Nerayas Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann sind wir quitt. Als ich dein Zimmer verlassen habe, habe ich ihm deine Zimmertür vor den Kopf gehauen. Als Entschädigung für die Sache mit meinem Pferd und der Tür, wollte er, dass ich ihn zu deiner Hochzeit begleite."

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Siehst du doch", knurrte Neraya und warf einen Todesblick in Glorfindels Richtung.

Laurelin grinste und klopfte ihrer kleinen Schwester auf die Schulter.

„Na da hast du dir ja einen großen Fisch geangelt."

„Bitte WAS?! SPINNST DU??"

Nerayas Geschrei erfüllte den Festsaal und jeder Kopf wandte sich ihnen zu. Neraya errötete leicht und fuhr dann leiser fort:  
„Bei den Valaren! Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle?"

„Ich denke schon kleine Schwester. Aber komm jetzt mal wieder runter und trink ein Glas Mirunder", mit diesen Worten drückte sie Neraya einen Kelch in die Hand.

„Trotzdem", sie nahm einen Schluck aus dem Kelch, „es kann ja nicht sein, dass jetzt hier jeder denkt, er und ich, also du weißt schon. Ich kann ihn ja nicht einmal gut leiden!"

„Das lässt sich schnell ändern."  
„Oh nein! Egal was du vorhast: Nein!"

Laurelin zog eine Schnute.

„Och komm, bitte!"

„Nein!"

„Was nein?", sprach eine männliche Stimme nahe bei Nerayas Ohr.

Neraya fuhr herum und machte einen Satz nach hinten.

„Nichts. Und wenn du mich noch einmal so erschreckst, dann… dann…-!"

„Dann?"

„Dann zieh ich dir die Haut ab!"

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

Seine blauen Augen musterten sie eindringlich und Neraya wäre am liebsten auf ihn zugesprungen und hätte ihn gewürgt.

„Natürlich würde sie das nicht tun", mischte Laurelin sich in das Gespräch ein und man sah ihr an, dass sie bereit war alle Register zu ziehen.

„Laurelin, halt den Mund!", fauchte Neraya sie an, doch diese grinste ihre Schwester nur verschmitzt an.

„Laurelin? Melisse²? Kommst du kurz?", Elfaron war an das kleine Grüppchen herangetreten und hatte sofort erkannt, was Laurelin vorhatte.

Er kannte seine frisch angetraute Gemahlin eben wie kein zweiter und bevor die ganze Situation noch peinlicher für Neraya wurde, hatte er sich dazu entschieden Laurelin unter einem Vorwand wegzulocken. Leicht enttäuscht ging Laurelin mit Elfaron und ließ Neraya mit Glorfindel alleine.

„Ist noch was?", fauchte sie Glorfindel an.

„Ja: Trink nicht so viel."

Neraya schaute kurz auf den Kelch in ihrer Hand, dann zu Glorfindel.

„Ich trinke soviel ich will, darauf hast du keinen Einfluss und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten!"

„Verbieten kann ich es dir nicht, da hast du Recht, aber ich denke, dass du vielleicht langsam aufhören solltest."  
„Ich habe nicht viel getrunken!"

Neraya fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen herum und verschüttete aus versehen ein wenig Mirunder. Glorfindel zog bei diesem Verhalten eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann Kopfschüttelnd von dannen.

„Was bildet sich dieser eingebildete, arrogante Schnösel von einem Elb eigentlich ein?!", fragte sie sich selbst und leerte den Kelch vollends.

Ein ziemlich betrunkener Zwerg, der dies gehört hatte, torkelte zu ihr herüber und versuchte seinen Arm um ihre Taille zu legen. Neraya sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ah, weisu, sooo is das mit de Männern. Wennse ein Aug auf disch 'aben, dann lass'n'se nischt mehr logger", lallte er und fing dann an dreckig zu lachen.

„Ehm… Ja, nee… Ist klar…", Neraya lächelte den Zwerg freundlich an und hoffte, dass er sich bald wieder dem Met widmen würde.

„Komm' drink ein' mit mir!"

Und schon wurde Neraya zu einem der Festtische bugsiert, wo ihr dann sogleich ein Krug voll Met hingestellt wurde. Nicht fähig zu widersprechen und mit einem Achselzucken fing sie an mit dem Zwerg ein bisschen was zu trinken. Sie war auch nach dem zehnten Krug Met davon überzeugt, dass der Zwerg bald aufhören oder Ohnmächtig werden würde. Aber dem war nicht so und irgendwann war Neraya dann doch ziemlich betrunken, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

„-Un' dann sachte der Bal-hieks, Balrog, su dem...su dem… ach was weis isch denn?", gröhlte der Zwerg und Neraya zeigte schon gar keine Reaktion mehr auf seine Versuche lustig zu sein.

Das schien den Zwerg aber relativ wenig zu stören, solange er selbst über sich lachen konnte. Neraya seufzte und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken, um dort dann einzuschlafen


End file.
